The Man Who was Absolutely, Horribly Wrong
by Madistar411
Summary: Rose and the duplicate Doctor have come back from the parellel world but, it's not a happy reunion. Bad Wolf is back and when Bad Wolf makes a choice to save the world Rose is lost forever. Or is she? Characters- Rory, Rose Tyler, 11th Doctor, 10th Doctor Duplicate, and Bad Wolf are the main characters. Rory does not show up at the beginning.
1. The Beginning

**In this story Rory is on a trip on Earth- that is why he is not here or mentioned. Please leave a review for every chapter :)**

* * *

Ava looked down. This could be her final moment if she was wrong. This could be her death. Ava had to jump. Ava had to believe that He would be there. Had to believe. He had to be here… With careful steps she approached the 500-foot drop of the cliff. Ava hated heights but this was the only way. Only such fear and such belief could bring Him to her. Only those two emotions mixed would be strong enough for Him to feel. Ava had only met him once and only for a few seconds. She had been going along with normal life- walking down the street on the way to school. Ava had been looking down at her phone texting her best friend about plans for that evening. She had almost finished her text when He bumped into her and sent her phone flying to the ground. Usually, she would have yelled at the bloke, he would have apologized, picked up the phone for her and they would both go on their way. But He felt different. He felt like the sun and He felt like the dark side of the moon. He felt ancient and forever with so much sorrow and loss. And He felt wrong. Just horribly wrong. He felt like he didn't belong. Like He was impossible. All these thoughts flashed through Ava's head in a millisecond. The man bent down to pick up the phone for her. When he came back up and held it out for her to take it Ava found that she couldn't move. She felt like a stone statue. The man looked at Ava strangely and then pried her fingers apart and set the phone down. Ava still couldn't move. The man began to walk in the opposite direction that Ava was facing. For a moment Ava was still as stiff as stone and then she whipped around to ask the man his name. He was gone. He was gone but his image was forever burned into her memory. The man Ava thought she would never meet again. The man who was mysterious. The man who had been so sorrowful. The man who had felt so absolutely, horribly wrong. The man with the suspenders. The man with the bow tie and floppy hair. The man who was gone…

Ava shook her head to bring herself back to the present- she had to do this. Ava had looked for this man for five years and finally she had found a way to get him, she was not going to back down down. Without delaying any further Ava took three bounding steps and hurled herself off the cliff. Ava felt as if she was falling forever. She had no idea how much time was passing. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, or years. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she fell. Then Ava realized that she wasn't scared. How could that be. Ava hated heights. She hated falling but, Ava had a feeling of complete and utter joy in her gut. Maybe The Man is near. Maybe. And then she saw that the ground was nearing. The ground was coming up towards her- to embrace her eternally in its hug.

_I am going to die. The Man is not going to come. The Man will not hear me. The Man will never know that I was looking for him. I will never know who He is. I will never know. _This thought scared Ava more than she had ever been scared before. Ava poured all her fear and sorrow that she would never again met The Man that she sought and she screamed. And then she hit something.


	2. The Meeting

_**-This chapter is written from Ava's point of view-**_

* * *

I lay still for a moment waiting for the pain to come before she would die. It never came. Slowly I sat up and looked around. Gone was the cliff with the grass and water beneath it. Even the sky was gone. I shakily stood to her feet and looked around. I was inside a room. A very weird looking room mind you. The room sorta glowed orange and looked a little bit like coral but it also had a lot of well, I guessed it was technology. And then I turned and saw Him. I saw The Man.

"I found you! I finally found you." I whispered.

"Yes. You seem to have found me. But why did you jump off a cliff. And why are you looking for me. And haven't we met?" The Man asked me. He asked me all this very quickly and rapidly almost like a little puppy yapping at my heels wanting a walk.

"Like a little puppy." I said quietly to myself.

"What?" The Man asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just... what's your name?

"My name, oh names aren't important." The Man said causally.

"Doctor!" A young, fiery headed woman cut in. "Just tell her your name it's not that big of a deal."

The Doctor, as I realized must be his name, seemed to completely forget me for a moment.

"Amy!" The Doctor whined. "I thought we talked about this. You let me do the talking if ever someone appears in the Tardis."

"No, I believe your exact words were 'If someone ever appears in the Tardis make sure I don't get into any trouble." The red head retorted.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did."

Those two went on bickering for a few minutes until I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Excuse me?" I managed to squeak out. "But Doctor, what's a Tardis?"

The Doctor turned around and so did the woman.

"Ah, forgot you were here for a moment. Well, let's see. Do you mind if I scan you before I tell you anything?" The Doctor asked. Before I even had a chance to answer I felt a buzzing sensation rippling through my body. "There all done. That didn't hurt did it?" I shook my head. "Now back to the questions I was asking you before. Why are you so keen to try and find me, why did you jump off a cliff, and have we ever met before?"

"I'll answer your last question first because that was where it all began. Five years ago I was on my way to school- I was only fourteen then- and that's when you bumped into me. I was texting not looking where I was going and all of a sudden my phone goes flying out of my hand. You felt so different from everyone else. You felt so absolutely, horribly wrong. Ever since I've wondered how you could be so hot and cold, so ancient and forever, so lonely and sorrowful. I've wondered what you've saw to make you feel like that. I've wondered and I've dreamed of seeing the things you do. And to answer your final question, I jumped off a cliff because I knew it would get your attention. If you mix someones greatest fear with their greatest belief it sends out a signal that calls and calls forever and ever until it finds the person it is looking for- that's why I jumped off a cliff." I looked at the two of them. They just stood there in silence. One thing I couldn't stand was awkward silences. "Oi, I don't know your name yet." I directed to the red head.

"Oh, I'm Amy Pond." She replied.

"I'm Ava."

"Ava what?" The Doctor asked.

"Just Ava. That's me just Ava."

"Well, alright just Ava- I don't believe you are hostile because if you were you would have killed us already I think you should know who and what I am."

"I'm listening."

"I'm a different species. My species is called a Time Lord. I can travel in time and space. And this-" The Doctor said gesturing to the room around us. "This is my Tardis. That is- Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Lovely." I agreed.

And so The Doctor, Amy Pond, and I sat and talked for hours about adventure they had had. We were just getting to the part where they had met Vincent Van Gogh when a tremendous crash came from The Tardis. Alarms started blaring and then we were plunged into darkness.


	3. Rose and the Duplicate's Story

_**-This chapter is written in the perpective of Ava-**_

* * *

"Doctor?" I said shakily. "What was that."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Ava. Come along Pond let's see what we can do." The Doctor whispered. I watched The Doctor and Amy, in the slight orange glow, walk up to the controls and begin to press and push and hit and slam pretty much everything in sight. All of a sudden the lights came back on.

"Ah, there we are!" The Doctor called out. "Now, let's see what caused this."

"Ava, come watch The Doctor at his work!" Amy called out cheerfully to me. I rushed over. "He loves it when we marvel over something so easy for him." Amy joked.

"I do not. Well, I mean I don't mind it. Well, I kind of like it. Well..." The Doctor said, taking what Amy had said seriously.

"I was only joking Doctor." Amy laughed punching him slightly on the shoulder. But The Doctor didn't reply he just kept looking at the screen with funny looking pictures on it.

"No. no. no. no. no. no. That can't be what happened. That's impossible." The Doctor murmured to himself.

"Doctor? What is it? What's wrong?" Amy asked quietly. The Doctor avoided her question.

"Ava, Pond come with me and stay close. We have a visitor."

The Doctor began walking and we followed him. We walked for a very long time until finally The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he had told me all about it when we were talking, the greenish glow lighting up the path ahead of us. We stopped in front of a door that looked just like the door at the front of the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned. "Why does this door look almost exactly like the door on the outside of the Tardis?"

"Because, this used to be the outside of the Tardis." The Doctor remarked.

From the look on Amy's face I could see she was as lost as me. Carefully The Doctor pushed the door open and stepped in. Me and Amy followed him in not wanting to be left outside.

"What is it Doctor? What's in here." I asked a little bit frightened.

"Not what. Who?" The Doctor whispered.

"Who? But how could anyone get in here. You said that almost nothing in the universe could get in The Tardis, so how could a person?"

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out." For the first time I looked around the room instead of keeping my gaze on The Doctor. It looked quite a lot like the other control room I had been in only it was older and looked more like coral. And this room had more of a yellow light instead of an orange glow.

The Doctor, Amy, and I approached the wreckage in the middle of the old control room. There were bits and pieces all over the floor. But the biggest piece by far was a large piece of metal. I pushed past The Doctor to get a better look.

"Doctor!" I yelped. "There's a girl under there. The Doctor and Amy came forward and helped me lift the heavy piece of metal off the girl's limp form. The girl had fair skin and a head of blonde hair. The Doctor stiffened.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "Are you okay?" The Doctor took a moment to reply.

"I'm always okay." The Doctor sighed sadly. "Move her to the the sick bay. You know where that is right Amy?"

"Yeah, I know the way. C'mon Ava let's go."

"Wait." I said. "There's another person over here." A man in a pinstripe suit with a long brown coat and red trainers was laying on the ground breathing shallowly.

"Leave him." The Doctor insisted.

"Leave him? Why?" Amy asked.

"Just leave him."Amy stared at him for a moment with defiance and then turned to me.

"Help me pick her up Ava." I grabbed the blonde girl's feet and Amy grabbed her shoulders. We lifted her up and waddled out of the room with the girl between us.

* * *

Once the girls had left The Doctor moved over to the man laying on the ground.

"You can stop faking now." The Doctor said.

"Aw, well, it was worth a shot." The man sat up suddenly and began studying The Doctor. "Hmmm... is this what I look like now. Don't really like the bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said disconsolate about his previous selfs opinion about how he looked. "What I don't understand is how you two were able to get here without tearing a hole in the universe."

"All will be explained later. Take me to see Rose. I need to make sure that she is okay." The man urgently. "Please let me go. I know you trust me. I am you after all." The Doctor hesitated.

"Well, come on then. Go introduce me to Rose." The Doctor reached out his hand and helped the man up. The Doctor gestured for the man to take the path in front of him.

"Please, lead the way. I'm sure she's changed much since I was last here." The man fell in step behind The Doctor. The walked along corridors and past many different doors until they came to a stainless steel door that said 'Sick Bay'. The Doctor pushed the door open and the man walked in. The two girls were sitting in chairs next to the Rose's bed. They looked up as the man came into the room.

"Amy, Ava, meet.." The Doctor hesitated.

"I'm John Smith. Nice to meet you." The Doctor couldn't help smiling hearing his old alias. Ava and Amy waved.

"Hullo, I'm Amy."

"And I'm Ava." Ava piped in not wanting to be overlooked. John Smith gave The Doctor a funny look.

"What happened to Donna?" John Smith asked The Doctor.

"Who's Donna?" Amy demanded.

"Oh just an old companion." The Doctor said to answer Amy's question. "And what do you think happened John Smith." John Smith thought for a moment and then looked up at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor sighed. "Ah well, let's not dwell on the past. Now John Smith what do you say we wake Rose up?" Both men got a huge smile on their faces.

"You ready to talk to her again after all this time?" John Smith asked The Doctor.

"You bet my fez I am."

"What?" John Smith asked, confused.

"Oh nevermind!"

"Doctor!" Both Amy and Ava exclaimed at the same time.

"What?"

"Could you explain to us what's happening." Amy asked. Amy caught The Doctor glance over at John Smith and he gave his head the slightest of shakes. "What secrets are you two hiding."

"We'll get to that later for now you two go wait in the control room. I'll join you shortly." The Doctor looked pointedly at John Smith. "After I get an explanation from Mr. Smith."

Reluctantly the girls backed out of the room and headed to the control room.

"Who do you think she is?" Ava asked Amy.

"I don't know. But, let's find out." Amy said a huge smile growing over her face. They raced to the control console in the middle of the room. "Now if we can only figure out how to get it to work."

"Why don't we just ask it?" Ava offered.

"It's as good an idea as any." Amy stepped up to the screen.

"Excuse me, um, Tardis, who are the two new people in here?" Ava asked but got no answer only silence.

"Here let me try." Amy said. "Oi Tardis! Who are the new people that crashed into you." No voice answered but on the screen up popped two names- 'Rose Tyler' and 'The Doctor'. It was like a Google profile. Above there were pictures of the person. On the left it had information about the person and underneath all that there were people to also search for who were related to that person. On Rose Tyler's profile they found that she had been born on Earth in 1986 in London. Her parents were Jackie and Pete Tyler. But there was a lot of information gone from her profile. Like her current place of residence, whether she was alive or dead, and if she was married. The people to also search for was someone named Mickey Smith, Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, Pete Tyler, and The Doctor. One thing they puzzled over on her profile was that under her name in smaller lettering was the words 'Bad Wolf'. On the Doctor's profile a lot of information was missing in face all of it accept a few pictures, his place of origin- Gallifrey, and the people to also search for. Among these people were Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Amy Pond, and Rose Tyler. In fact Rose Tyler seemed to be in more of his profile than anyone else mentioned in his profile.

"Who does this mean she is?" Ava asked Amy.

"Someone dangerous."

"Do you know what a 'Bad Wolf' is?"

"No idea?" Amy replied.

"Does it frighten you?"

"It frightens me that I don't know what The Doctor had gotten himself into and I can't help him. That's what frightens me." Amy answered. "What I want to know though is why when we asked who the two new people were The Doctor's profile came up."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sick bay...

"Okay I'm going to wake her up now John. Make sure she can see you when see wakes up. Waking up in a strange place can create panic in some people." The Doctor said grabbing a needle. The Doctor carefully slid the needle into the crook of Rose's elbow and pressed down of the top to start the flow of the reviver. Rose stirred on the bed and then her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I? Where is this? HELP! HELP! Stay away from me!" Rose screamed with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Said John Smith stroking Rose's hair. Rose looked wildly around until she saw John's face. Rose stopped struggling but she still had that wild look in her eyes.

"Doctor!" She said to John Smith. "Is it happening again?"

"No Rose. We're safe. It's okay. I'll never let them hurt you again. We're safe. We're safe. We're safe. Sleep now. Rest. I'll be back soon. No one can hurt you now." John Smith said still stroking Rose's hair. Quickly, The Doctor took his cue from John and slid another needle into Rose's arm that would help her withdraw into the world of dreams for a few hours.

"No I don't want to sle-" Rose began but was asleep before she could finish her sentence. Both The Doctor and John Smith were breathing heavily.

"You'd better tell me what was going on over there. You know how important Rose is to me. Who was hurting her? Why is she afraid?" The Doctor demanded.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you. But before I do I think you have left your companions in the dark about what is happening long enough. Let's go talk to them." John Smith said. Instead of protesting The Doctor just nodded. "Lead the way Doctor."

The Doctor and John Smith made their way to the control room through many hallways and countless doors. Finally, The Doctor and John descended down a staircase and into the control where Amy Pond and Ava were crowded around a screen having a whispered discussion. They were so deep into their discussion that they didn't hear the two men approaching. John Smith waited over by the staircase while The Doctor came up right behind the girls.

"What's so interesting?" The Doctor asked loudly in both of the girl's ears making them jump.

"Nothing!" They both chimed up at the same time. The Doctor gave them both a look of disbelief.

"Pull up last search history." The Doctor said to the Tardis. The Doctor and Rose's profile came up.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't resist." Ava said. John Smith waltzed over to them.

"Doctor, this just makes it that much easier. We were going to explain it to them anyways, right?" John asked The Doctor.

"Right."

"Well, to begin I'm him and he's me." John Smith said to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked John Smith.

"Well, you see when he was me he got shot by a Dalek. He would of had to regenerated if he hadn't had one of his hands that had been cut off on hand. Get it? One of his hands on hand." All John Smith got was blank looks. "Nevermind. Well, anyways, after he had healed himself he put the rest of his regeneration energy into his hand not wanting to have to change. And when Donna Noble touched the hand it created a Human-Time Lord Meta-Crisis thus making me. I won't go into all the detail about what happened to Donna but, the short version is that she lost her memory of everything that had happened with me and him. Now Rose, the blonde girl in the sick bay, was an old companion of The Doctor's. His dearest companion. I don't know how he feels now, mind you, but at least back then she was his dearest. But, Rose was trapped in a parallel world to ours and couldn't get back without ripping a hole in the universe. But somehow she found a way back using a machine called a Dimension Cannon. But then, now this is going to sound harsh but it really wasn't, The Doctor left Rose and me in the parellel world to make me better because I was born in battle. I was full of blood and rage but now I'm better. She made me better just like she made him better. So you see, I'm a half Human- half Time Lord clone of The Doctor in his previous regeneration."John Smith waited for a reply all he got was The Doctor's huge and slightly creepy smile and the girls gaping mouths. "Well... What do you think?" That snapped the girls out of their surprise.

"That's... well that's... it's... well... it's just... WOW!" Both Amy and Ava stuttered trying to find the right word for the story and both ended up on WOW.

"Now it's time for his story." The Doctor said pressing John Smith into telling.

"Okay. Okay." John Smith answered breathing heavily out of his mouth. "Doctor, don't interrupt and let me tell you I did my best to protect her, I really did."

"Just get on with the story John."

"Yes, alright, okay. Well, it started when Bad Wolf started coming back." John started.

"Bad Wolf is coming back? No that's not possible. I took the Time Vortex out of her. That's how I regenerated the first time." The Doctor protested.

"Bad Wolf? On Rose's profile under her name was the words 'Bad Wolf'." Amy contributed.

"What did I say about not interrupting! I know it's impossible but I can't ignore it. At first it was hardly unnoticeable. But it's been getting stronger. I'm afraid that soon she will be completely consumed." John continued.

"That's not good. Why was she so afraid when she woke up?"

"When Rose was still in the first stages of what we call 'The Bad Wolf Condition' Torchwood found out about it. They knocked our door down late one night and took her. I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save her." A lone tear rolled down John's face. Trying to cover it up he quickly swiped at his face, took a deep breath, and continued the story. "That was the last I saw of Rose for two weeks. I never stopped looking for her. I never slept, I couldn't sleep, not while Rose was out there. Finally, one night I got lucky. I was breaking into a secure Torchwood facility I found her. She was in a hospital room all hooked up to wires and IVs. They had been testing on her. Like she was an animal. They had forced her to run until she had almost died, they made her go without food and water for days, and they tested how well she could handle pain. Oh, Doctor, it was horrible. Even just hearing about it. It was worse than the imprisonment of the Ood. They pushed needles into her skin so deep that they ruptured her organs. The injected her with fluids that gave her nightmares- such horrid nightmares. They used a targeted part of the Vashta Nerada on her. And yes, they have figured out how to do that. They can control them to only eat little parts of people to torture them or for tests. And there were other things. Things I can't even say in front of Amy and Ava because we I heard it, it caused even me to weep. I wept for her Doctor I wept. That was why she was so afraid when she woke up. I fear she will never be completely better. So you see we had to get out of there. We had to or they would hunt her down. We would always have to be on the run. Doctor, help her! Please! You know I don't have the resources to." John pleaded. The girls were in tears and John was close to them. The Doctor just sat there frozen. All heads turned their gaze on The Doctor.

"I have so much mercy. I have forgiven so mant species for horrible things. But, I cannot forgive those people for this. I will never let this go. This will be with me forever." The Doctor looked stunned that those words had even come out of his mouth. He shook his head as if to clear the thought from his head. "Of course I'll help her John. I could never abandon Rose. I have a few important questions for you though."

"Of course."

"In the parellel world, before _this_ all happened, were you happy?"

"Yes. We were. She missed you terribly and took it her so long to realize that I really was the same person. When she finally did though we got married."

"What does that mean she has for a last name?" Amy piped in. John smiled.

"We both kept the names that we currently have. I go by either The Doctor or John Smith and she still goes by Rose Marion Tyler." John answered.

"I'm glad she was happy. At least for a little while. But I have another crucial question for you." The Doctor said.

"Anything to help Rose."

"During 'The Bad Wolf Conditions' do her eyes turn gold and what does she talk about?"

"Yes, her eyes do turn gold. And she talks about so much. About the Master, a little girl named Amelia Pond, a beast below, the Daleks coming back, the Maze of the Dead, vampires in Venice, three dreams, the ground attacking people, Vincent Van Gogh, cracks in time, the Pandorica, and the big bang two, plastic romans, and she talks of your death Doctor."


	4. Rose's world

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... **_

_***This story is in the viewpoint of Rose.**_

* * *

Running, running, running and more running. Running is all that fills my days anymore. Ever since Torchwood found out. Me and John had been able able to kept it quiet for a while but, eventually they found out. They came in the middle of the night. THey beat on our door. We didn't answer right away because we thought that they were teenagers playing a prank. Then Torchwood knocked down our door. At first all me and John heard was a tremendous crash. Then they came for me. They brought a stretcher and chains. They roughly lifted me up onto the stretcher and chained me down.

"Rose!" John screamed.

"John!" I screamed back.

Then they stabbed a needle into my neck. It must of had some sort of tranquilizer in it because I found that all my muscles had turned to lead. The whole time that they were doing this John was trying to help me. He fought with no reservation for himself. But Torchwood had brought a small army with each solider armed with a machine gun, a pistol, and what looked like an Sontaran gun. John tried to I have to admit, even though I don't want to, that that was smart of them. So many races underestimate The Doctor and so they always lose. But not this time. This time Torchwood won. This time The Doctor lost. That was the day I was taken away. I wouldn't see John for a long time. I was wheeled out of the house that I had learned to call mine. I was put into a black van with an armed guard. About two hours later the car engine stopped and the van doors opened. I was at a Torchwood laboratory. I was rolled into a room that looked like an operating room. Without even putting me under the doctor, no I won't call him that, the surgeon took a scalpel and cut my arm open and examined my bone. Then, without even stitching me up they forced me to run. I had to run until I dropped. And when I dropped they electrocuted me until I got up again and continued running. I wasn't allowed to have any water when I was running and I had to go days without food. Next, they took long needles and stuck them so far that they ruptured my internal organs. They used an alien beast called the Vasta Nerada on me. Torchwood had found a way to harness it to only eat a little bit of people at a time. They let it eat away at me until I screamed for mercy and then a little bit longer. And there was worse. Oh so much worse. When John finally found me after two weeks of testing I was dead. Or, well, I was as good as dead anyways. The slightest movement made me want to scream out in pain byt I couldn't because I had lost my voice screaming. John saw me and tears rolled down his cheek. I had never seen him cry before.

"What have they done to you?" He whispered to himself. "What have they done?" His voice broke with emotion. Th was all I could do to blink to let him know that I was alive. Later John told me that while I was laying on that hospital bed he could barely even recognize me because my face was so swollen and bloody. Carefully, John lifted me from the bed and draped me over his arms. He snuck out the way he had come. John had already set up a multitude of safe houses in case something like this happened. He took me to the one that was farthest away. We traveled to an apartment flat in Portland, Oregon. John had to carry me whenever possible because I was still so weak from my weeks at Torchwood. We flew and with the physic paper that John had been able to fashion we were able to get into America. We knew that even half-way around the world we still wouldn't be safe from Torchwood. We deboarded the plane and made our way slowly through the airport. John couldn't carry me in the airport because we couldn't risk having to much attention. I still couldn't walk fully by myself though so I had to lean on John's arm and hobble. From what I had already seen Portland was very different from London. Everyone dressed differently and some very weirdly but no one seemed to care. As me and John were hobbling through the airport a teenager came up to us. I guess I must still have looked very bad. Because the look on his face was of the utmost concern.

"Excuse me? But are you alright?" The girl asked me. I still couldn't really talk properly so I looked at John to answer for me.

"She's perfectly fine." John answered her calmly. She looked like he didn't believe him. So I spoke up.

"I'm ok." I said trying to convince her. She glanced at me and then slowly began to walk away. As she was walking away she glanced at her shoulder back at us. Both me and John continued walking through the front doors and called a taxi to take us to our new flat. The building wasn't anything special. It looked like pretty much like most of the other buildings. Luckily, they had a elevator so we took that up to the top floor. After a few days we had settled in. John paid one of he neighbors to go to the store for us because neither of us could risk being seen in public again. We hadn't talked much about what had happened in Torchwood's laboratories and I didn't really want to but, I knew that I would have to. One day John came over to the couch I was laying on and sat down slowly.

"Rose," John began. "Are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Let's start slowly. What was the first thing that happened when you arrived?"

"The first thing? The first thing that happened was that they cut open my arm to examine my bone." I pointed to a long scar running from my shoulder to my wrist. John gritted his teeth and gestured for me to continue.

"Next, without even stitching up my arm they made me run. They made me run until my legs couldn't hold me. When I fell they electrocuted me until I got up and continued running. I wasn't allowed to drink water and they didn't give me food for days." My voice broke. "I don't think I can finish."

"Okay." John said quietly. "Rest now." I nodded and lay down.

"John?" I asked. "What are we going to do? Where will we go?"

"Don't worry, I'll figure everything out." John said kindly.

After that day we moved whenever we thought that someone might be on our trail. From Oregon we went to Kentucky and from Kentucky we went to Washington and from Washington we went to Arizona. It was in Arizona that it began happening again. 'The Bad Wolf Condition' was getting much stronger. At first when Bad Wolf started coming back it hadn't been that bad. Torchwood scanners barely were able to pick it up. But now whenever I had an 'episode' pretty much any scanner could pick up my signals. During my 'episodes' I don't know anything that I'm doing. All I remember afterwards is that is was so cold. Impossibly cold. John tells me that when I am Bad Wolf my eyes turn gold and I cry golden tears. He says I weep for time and the sorrows that people have had to face. He says that when I am Bad Wolf I feel all the sorrow and happiness of everyone in all time. John doesn't tell me but I know that soon Bad Wolf will consume me. I don't know how I know. I just know that when I become one with Bad Wolf, one with the universe, I will die and become time. I don't know how that works but I will become time. Both me and John realized that we couldn't stay here. There was no where safe in this world so we devised a plan. About two years ago I found a way to jump from parallel world to parallel world using a machine called a dimension cannon. I designed it so I knew I could built it again. Me and John decided that we would use the same basics of the dimension cannon but we would improve upon it. We would make it safer and more precise. We would make is so that we could lock onto The Doctor's Tardis. With help of John's Tardis key we would have enough influence to be able to bust into the Tardis without too much damage to ourselves. Around this time I was almost healed from Torchwood but Bad Wolf kept getting worse and worse. Finally, me and John finished our dimension cannon 2.0. When Torchwood began closing in on us and we couldn't wait any longer we flipped the switch and were pulled to another world.

I opened my eyes groggily. I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was white and sterile. A panicked feeling began to grow in my stomach but settled down a bit when I realized that I wasn't strapped down and there was no one in the room. I carefully sat up and saw that I was still wearing the same clothes that I had been wearing when me and John 'jumped' worlds. Just then the door creaked open and two men walked in. One was familiar and one was a little strange looking with a bow tie and suspenders. The man who was familiar started to walk over to me. The other man did too but I away from him and he stopped.

"Do you know who I am?" John asked me like a child. Embarrassed to be talked to like that in front of a stranger I snapped back at him.

"Of course I know who you are John!"

"Good. That's good." John mumbled to himself. Suddenly, my mind became confused. It was filled with so much information that I couldn't concentrate on anything. Facts about everything filled my head. I knew where I was- I was in The Tardis. I knew who I was with- John and The Doctor. I knew that two girls named Amy and Ava were outside with glasses against the door trying to hear our every word. It felt as if my mind had a mind of its own. I began laughing like a maniacal person. John had turned to talk to The Doctor but he turned back when he heard me begin to laugh.

"What is it Rose?" John asked.

"It's so funny!" I told him.

"What's funny."

"The fact that we've been fighting to save the universe and that it will be you two that ends it." I laughed. John and The Doctor looked at each other. And then as quick as it has started it stopped. I no longer saw anything as funny. I stood up and I felt a tremendous gust of wind and then I felt enlightened. I was one with the universe. I knew everything that had, could have, will, and might happened. I saw myself like I was outside my body and I saw what was going to happen. I saw myself begin to weep. My eyes had turned the color of liquid gold and golden tears poured down my face. I gave them a sad smile and I lifted my arms to the sky.

"Rose! What are you doing?!" John called worriedly. I looked at both The Doctor and John.

"You both have saved me so many times. Now let me return the favor. I saw that this was going to come. I have been apart of Rose's life since before her birth. I was the one who made sure she got a job at the store where she would meet you. You thought Bad Wolf had ended but the truth is that Bad Wolf has just begun. Rose will save so many because she will sacrifice so much so willingly. Rose has been written in the universe since before time. She is the most important life form to ever roam the stars. Remember her. Remember what Rose did. Because Rose is leaving now. She is leaving to save the universe. She is leaving to save everyone. Rose wants me to tell you that she loves you. That she will never forget you. And she says that she is sorry. Good bye Doctors. Remember us." I closed my eyes and breathed in. I could feel myself becoming part of time. And just like that I was gone. I had left my finger prints all over the universe but I was no more. I was now part of time. Now I could forever be with The Doctors. I would never have to leave them. As long as time continued I could stand by their side always.


	5. How John became Human

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. When you leave a review I can know what to do the same and what to change. So please leave a review. Thanks to everyone who is going to or has left a review! Sorry this took me so long to get up. I've been really busy with acting and school. Thanks for being patient :)

***This Chapter is in the viewpoint of Amy**

* * *

When The Doctor and John had gone into the sick bay to check on Rose they had told us to stay in the control room. Well, of course me and Ava didn't want to be left out of the loop so we ran to the kitchen and grabbed some glasses so we could hear what they were saying better. At first all we could hear was muffled talking and then there was a sound like maniacal laughing. And then it stopped. There was a silence for a while and then a great gust of wind came and golden light poured out from the crack under the door. Then there silence. There was silence for a whole minute. Me and Ava leaned harder into the door to see if we could hear anything else. All of a sudden the door flew open and out stalked a stricken looking John Smith and behind him followed The Doctor. Neither of them even acknowledged either of us girls as they walked past. I peeked into the room they had come from and I didn't see Rose anywhere. I was positive that she hadn't followed them out too.

"I guess we should follow them and see what they're up to." I remarked to Ava.

"Alright," She answered. "Where do you think they went."

"Probably to the control room." Me and Ava stood up and brushed the dirt from our backs then we headed towards the control room. When we entered it was almost as if it has been transformed. Instead of having a warm orange glow there was harsh white light. And John and The Doctor were working ferociously at some task. Ava and I waited a moment before announcing our presence.

"Can we help with anything Doctors?" Ava asked. Both men glanced at her for a moment and then went back to work. Ava glanced at me and I shrugged. Suddenly, The Doctor stopped working but John kept pushing buttons and pulling levers. John glanced over at The Doctor.

"Don't you dare give up! Not on Rose! Don't you dare!" John said slowly.

"John, don't you see. Rose said we were going to destroy the universe that's why she gave herself up. Bringing her back is the exact opposite of what Rose would want. I think what Rose was trying to tell us is that we have to let her die." In that moment you could see the ire of John's soul in his face.

"Doctor," John spat. "Unless you've forgotten I've already lost Rose so many times. I've failed her so many times. I cannot leave her this time. I would blow up the universe and beyond for her. And no one will stand in my way. Not even myself."

"Please listen to me John! Rose doesn't want to come back! Rose sacrificed herself to save the universe. Please John, please let her go."

"I can't. I can't let her go." John turned away from The Doctor and began to sob. He composed himself as best possible and then whirled back on The Doctor. "And you can't sop me!" John started moving around the control console again pressing buttons here and there.

"I'm sorry I have to do this John. I'm really sorry. But I can't let you destroy the universe. Not even for Rose."

"Do what?" John asked still working at the console not looking very worried.

"I have to make you human John. It's the only way you will ever stop fighting. The only way is to make you forget who you are and what you are fighting for."

John stopped moving and looked at The Doctor in horror.

"You wouldn't." John said.

"I don't want to and I won't if you give me your word that you will stop trying to save Rose."

"You know I will never stop."

"Then you give me no choice." The Doctor replied solemnly.

"There is always a choice." John and The Doctor looked sadly at each other and then The Doctor leaped over to the console and pressed a button. John slid to the ground and curled up into the fetal position with his hands covering his head.

"Please Doctor, make it stop make it stop." John whimpered. "Please."

The Doctor stood there shaking slightly. When John stopped moaning The Doctor took a Fob Watch and handed it to me.

"Amy this is called a Fob Watch. This watch contains John's memory in it. All you have to do to restore his memory is open it. Do not open it unless you or him is in mortal danger. I do not want him to die. Understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you. But why are you telling me?" I asked.

"I am telling you because I need you to go and look after him."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can do that for you Doctor." I replied.

"Don't worry I won't leave you forever. Just a few months and then I'll come and get him and I'll make him one of my companions."

"Okay."

I tucked the Fob Watch into my jeans pocket. The Doctor began pressing buttons to return to Earth.

"Doctor." I questioned. "Where is he going to live?" The Doctor turned to look at me.

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll see where we end up." John Smith was still curled up on the ground when we landed.

"Alright, let's see where we are." Exclaimed The Doctor. He ran to the doors and threw them open. The sunlight blinded me for a moment but then it passed and I could see outside. It was my house. The one I had left weeks, but only seconds ago.

"Doctor? Why are we at my house?"

"Because!" The Doctor sang in a singsong voice. "This is where you and John will live for a few months. I've figured it out now. John will be your new house mate."

"When is it Doctor?"

"About two years in your future." I thought about that for a moment.

"What if I, you know, like run into myself."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm telling you now that in two years you should go on a trip for a few months."

"So what you're saying is that future I remember you telling me to go on a trip so I do."

"Yep." The Doctor said grinning like an idiot. "I'm a genius." I punched him lightly on the arm for that.

"Well don't just stand there, Mister Genius." I said. "Help me carry John into one of the spare room."

Together me, Ava, and The Doctor carried John into one of my spare rooms.

"Will he remember anything?" I asked The Doctor.

"No, I don't think he will. He may dream about past experiences but, to him they will just be dreams. Do you have any more questions before me and Ava go?"

"What about Rory? Where is he."

"I would guess that he's with the future you."

"And if he's not?"

"Just pretend that you're your future self. See you in a few months Amelia Pond."

"See you in a few months Doctor." I sighed. Then The Doctor left and took Ava with him. Unsure of what to do I sat down on the chair next to John's bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that John was awake and talking to me.

"…had such a horrid dream last night Amy. I dreamed that there was this police box and this girl named Rose. And then I lost her and it was the saddest moment of my life and then… then I woke up. But, it was just a dream. It was just a dream right?"

"Ya, it was just a dream John."

"Wait a moment. Amy why are you in my room?"

"Oh." I said. "I, um, I'm here, um, because…" I fumbled for an excuse.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" John asked ashamedly. Glad that John had found a reason for me I answered.

"Um, yes, you did I just came in to check that you were all right."

"Oh well, sorry about that."

"It's alright. I think I'll just go and make us some breakfast" I said.

"Okay I'll be down in a bit." John called after me as I got up and left the room. I hurried down the stairs taking them two at a time. When I reached the bottom I gave myself a minute to take a deep breath.

"You're doing great Amy. You're doing fine. You just have to keep him convinced that he is a human." I said to myself under my breath. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gave a small yelp and whirled around ready to hit whatever alien was attacking me.

"Woah, Amy, it's me." John said. I hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. "What were you muttering to yourself just now?"

"Oh, just, well, um, nothing." I said.

"With you Amy it's never nothing." John said smirking at me. I paused for a moment and then changed the subject.

"John? How long have you been living with me?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong. I really enjoy living with you!" I said quickly hoping he hadn't been offended by my question. John snorted.

"I've been living here for about two years and not once in all that time have you complimented me. Ever."

"Oh, well, you know." I stumbled.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just forgot that's all."

"Uh-huh." John said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Amy Pond! Are you asking me out on a date?" John asked in a bemused voice.

"No! No! Not on a date, just as friends." I hurriedly explained. John gave me another one of his sarcastic 'yes, I totally believe you' face. "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Right," John finally gave in. "I'll go." With linked arms me and John hurried off into the night to catch a late night movie.


	6. Four months later

**Sorry this took me forever to get out. I had some writer's block. I really hope to you enjoy this. Please leave a review and follow the story. Thanks to the two people who have :) **

* * *

**Four Months Later...**

The Tardis was making strange nosies. Suddenly, the lights flickered and then came back on. Ava and The Doctor were thrown to the ground as The Tardis lurched about. Finally, she settled down.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Ava asked. The Doctor got a big smile on his face.

"That's the reminder that it's time for me to go pick up Amy and John." Ava was really glad that she would get to see Amy again. Although they hadn't known each other for that long they had bonded a lot while they had spent time together. Ava was also glad because ever since Rose had died The Doctor had seemed down in spirits and she wasn't very good at comforting people. The Doctor flew to the control console and began pressing buttons for their descent onto earth.

Meanwhile...

Amy and John were having lunch at home. They had decided to stay home instead of going out. They were in a very heated discussion about whether they should go bowling or ice skating that night. The last four months Amy had really enjoyed her time with John. When you took away the Time Lord and sadness part of him he was just like a regular person. Amy was rooting for ice skating and John wanting to go bowling.

"C'mon John! We go go bowling any time. Let's go ice skating."

"I could say the same about ice skating."

"You know you like ice skating better than bowling. You just said so yesterday." Amy retorted.

"Well, yes. But that was yesterday."

"John, please, let's go ice..." Amy trailed off. A strange sound pierced the air. A sound that was so very familiar to Amy.

"What is it Amy?" John asked.

"Shhhhhhhh!"

"Why?"

"Shhhhh! Do you hear that?" Amy questioned.

"Hear what?" The sound came again.

"That." Amy specified.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just a car passing or something isn't it?" Amy never answered his question she just got one of her smiles that she got when she was about to do something dangerous or important.

"Good. You can hear it to. Then I'm not going crazy." Amy jumped out of her chair and flew out the door. Baffled by her behavior John followed her out the door mumbling something about how he would never understand women.

"AMY!" He called. "What are you doing?"

"Come and see John!" She answered. John rounded the tree that was blocking his view and was surprised to see a blue police box in the middle of their yard. Amy grinned at him and then knocked on the door of the strange blue box. The door popped open and a man with a bow tie and floppy brown hair poked his head out.

"Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Long time no see!" The Doctor came all the way out of the box. John could now get a good look at him. He wore a tweed jacket with suspenders. He was much more lanky than buff. For some reason John felt like he had seen him before but couldn't place him. A woman stepped out of the box after The Doctor.

"Ava!" Cried Amy. The two woman rused forward and gave each other a quick hug. Then Amy remembered John. She turned to John to explain but he beat her too it.

"Amy? What's going on? Is this an April fool's joke that you're doing not on April Fool's Day just to trick me?" Amy just laughed. "What? What is so funny?"

"No John, this is not an April Fool's joke. This is The Doctor." Amy said gesturing to The Doctor.

"Doctor who?" The Doctor, unable to keep from talking any longer, budded in.

"Oh, just The Doctor."

"Yes, I already know that. But, a doctor of what." John asked.

"No, just The Doctor." The Doctor tried explaining again but John had a blank look on his face. "Oh nevermind."

"And whose this?" John asked motioning towards Ava.

"Oh that's Ava." Amy replied. John stood there for a moment. Then he turned and pointed at The Doctor, then thinking better turned to the strange blue box and opened his mouth to talk but he then turned to Amy.

"Okay. What is really happening here? First we're having a lovely lunch and then you hear something weird and come rushing out here. Next thing I know a strange man and girl are coming out of a blue box that wasn't there this morning." Ignoring John's question for a moment Amy turned to The Doctor.

"I thought that he would've got it quicker than most people considering... you know..." Amy whispered but loud enough that John heard.

"Considering what?" John demanded to know.

"Well, he's been through quite a lot in the last few months. You know with losing Rose and everything." The Doctor said answering Amy's question.

"Rose?" John questioned. "You mean that girl from my dreams a few months ago?" The Doctor and Amy both turned sharply to John. They glanced at each other.

"Has he brought her up before?" The Doctor directed to Amy sounding worried.

"Just the night you left he mentioned dreaming about her. But he's never brought it up since." The Doctor walked over to John and looked directly into his eyes.

"Have you dreamed about Rose since that night?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on."

"Deal." The Doctor said. "You first." John took a deep breath.

"No. I haven't dreamed about her since that night but I still remember the feelings I had from that dream but not why I had them. Now your turn. You said you would."

"The Doctor lies." John looked with contempt at The Doctor. The Doctor looked at John. "Tell you what. Because I can't tell you what's going on how about I let you travel with me."

"Travel with you? I just met you! Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because I have a spaceship that can go anywhere in time and space." The Doctor gestured to the police box. "My Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimensions in space." John looked at Amy.

"You're actually buying this?" John said surprised.

"John. I've traveled with him he's telling the truth."

"But-but it's just a small box how can you all even fit in there?" John sputtered.

"Why don't you come and see?" Amy took his hand and led him into the Tardis. John froze in the doorway. His eyes swept across the floor taking in everything. Amy pulled him in farther. John walked up to the control console and brushed his hands across it.

"She's lovely isn't she?" The Doctor and Ava had come in while John was examining the console. John was at a loss for words.

"She's brilliant." John said in awe.

"Well, what do you think?" The Doctor said waving his arms around.

"I think... I think that it's bigger on the inside."

"That's what everyone says." The Doctor gleefully said. "So about my offer earlier?"

"You said you can travel anywhere in time and space?"

"I did indeed."

"Well alright then. Count me in."

"Where do you want to go first past or future?" The Doctor asked.

"Surprise me." Amy, Ava, John, and The Doctor all moved the the control console.

"Are you all ready?" The Doctor asked dramatically. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Here goes. GERONIMO!"


	7. The Reveal on Fellspoon

"Welcome to the planet Fellspoon. The mountains actually sway in the wind here." The Doctor said to Amy, Ava, and John. He started walking and then looked back at them. "Would you look at that. I finally have a gang. I've always wanted a gang. Come along gang." The group started out the Tardis when John called ahead to The Doctor.

"I think I left my jacket in my room. You guys go ahead while I go and fetch it I'll catch up with you." John turned around and raced for his room. The Tardis door banged shut as the rest of the group left. They stopped just outside to marvel at the mountains that literally swayed in the wind. The mountains were all different colors. Some were purple, gold, and even blue. Just then they heard a strange clanking coming from the Tardis. The Doctor walked over and tried to pull the door open but it was locked.

"It's locked!" The Doctor said shocked. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried that but it was to no avail. "It's deadlocked!" The Doctor said slightly worried now.

"John's in there!" Amy told The Doctor. "Is he in danger?" Slowly, realization dawned over The Doctor. He began banging on the door.

"John let me in! JOHN!" The Doctor yelled.

"How could John have done this. I don't even know how to do it and John thinks he just met you." Amy said. The Doctor just looked at her like he expected her to understand. Suddenly, the door opened and John peeked out.

"Did someone call me?" He asked innocently.

"John, what have you done?" The Doctor asked. Amy and Ava glanced at each other both unsure about what was happening at the moment.

"Oh this and that. I made myself a sandwich that does not include pears, I grabbed my coat, brushed my teeth, and did exactly what you tried to stop me from doing." John smiled at The Doctor. "The look on your face is brilliant." The Doctor stormed into the Tardis. Unsure of what else to do Amy and Ava followed him in. The Doctor ran to the control console and saw what John had done.

"John, tell me this isn't what it seems." The Doctor pleaded.

"It most certainly is."

"Okay! What is going on!" Demanded Amy. The Doctor glanced back at her.

"John's memories are back."

"But how is that possible. I still have the Fob Watch right here. I never opened it. Not once." Amy protested pulling out the watch from her pants pocket.

"Correct me if I get this wrong John. But what I think happened was that John never lost his memory. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win until he came up with a plan so he put up one of the strongest mental blocks I have ever seen strengthen by his love for Rose. And he just pretended to lose his memory. We have done this once before so he knew how to act. He waited, knowing that I wouldn't leave him out there, until he got a chance to get us out of the Tardis and he could program it to do what he needed. Am I right John?" John nodded.

"What does he need to program it for?" Ava asked. The Doctor glanced at John.

"He is going to rip a hole in time and space. Just a small one in a contained area. In theory it is possible to rip a hole inside a specially contained area and change something that happened. But this theory is so dangerous that if it goes wrong the whole universe will cease to exist. Not just physical form but also time. There will be nothing." Both Ava and Amy were dumbfounded.

"Can you stop it?" Ava inquired.

"No." The Doctor said strangely calm for such an important moment of history. Right now, right here, either the universe would be destroyed and Rose's sacrifice would be for nothing or we will get Rose back and the universe would be safe. "He's locked it so that even himself can't change it. I'm him so even I can't change it." The Tardis began to lightly hum.

"It's starting." John said. "This is when I finally won't fail Rose." A violent shaking filled the room and everyone was thrown to the floor. The lights flickered for a moment and the room grew impossibly cold. Then the lights and heat came on. And the shaking abruptly stopped.

"What's happening?" Amy demanded to know. "Did it work?"

"I don't know." Answered The Doctor. He carefully walked over to the control console and pressed some buttons. John came over to The Doctor.

"Did it work?" John asked.

"I don't know let-" The Doctor snapped but trailed off. His body suddenly went limp. His form rolled down into a pile on the floor.

"Doctor! What's wrong?" Amy called. The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up as far as he could.

"It's the end of the universe. It didn't work the universe is going to collapse on itself." The Doctor sighed. "Time is catching up with the oldest living things first. I'll be gone soon. And my other self will be the last to go."

"I don't want to go Doctor. I was going to travel with you forever." Amy whimpered.

"I know. And now you can until the end of time." The Doctor said.

"I don't want you to go." Amy pleaded. The Doctor whispered his final words.

"I don't want to go either." Then The Doctor breathed his last and his cold corpse lay on the floor.


	8. The Return

This is going to be a very, very short chapter. Sorry, I'm a bit low on inspiration. Kind of blocked right now...

* * *

Rose cried out with the loss that she felt. Even though she was no longer human or alive she could still feel pain. And Rose felt that The Doctor had just died. Rose closed her eyes and let time sift through them until she found where The Doctor was. She looked into the scene. The Doctor was laying on the ground with Amy crying over him. Ava was sitting a little bit away and tears were starting to come to her eyes. And then there was John. John was standing over everything. The look he got when something horrible happened. That look he got when he bottled it all up inside and didn't let anyone know how he was feeling. Rose had known this was going to happen as soon as she had become one with time. She had thought she could prevent it by leaving but, she realized that her leaving was what had caused her poor, poor Doctor to die. This was a fixed point in time. This was what was always going to happen unless Rose could change it. Rose's eyes snapped open and she lifted her arms. She choose to keep her human body even though she didn't need it anymore.

"I must bring myself back." Rose whispered to herself. "I must bring The Doctor back." Rose began to glow yellow again. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words. I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself to my Doctor. Always to my Doctor."


	9. I am the Bad Wolf

**I know I told you guys that I was a little bit low on inspiration last time but I'm back! I always appreciate reviews so that I know what you like and what you don't. So please leave a review. This chapter is going to be sad- sorry- but you have to have those in there- they're are what make a story good.**

**Spolier- This is not the end of Rose. **

* * *

John stood over The Doctor's dead body bottling up all his emotions inside of himself. He couldn't believe that it hadn't worked. Even though he loved Rose more than anything he had ever loved before he wouldn't have destroyed the universe for her. He had just told The Doctor that to show him how serious he was about bringing Rose back. He wouldn't have tried to rip a hole in time and space unless he had been completely positive that it would work. He had thought about how it could turn out for months and in his thoughts it had always worked out ok. Never like this.

Maybe it always worked out okay because I couldn't imagine a life without Rose. John was deep in thought when Ava gasped. Brought suddenly out of his head he briskly walked over to her.

"What is it Ava? What's wrong?" John asked her in a steady voice. Eyes wide Ava just pointed behind him. John slowly got up and turned to look at whatever Ava had seen. The air had begun to glow a bright yellow. John could see that inside the yellow shimmer something was forming. Picking his steps carefully he made his way towards whatever was coming. As he drew nearer he felt the unmistakable energy of the time vortex.

"Rose." John whispered. Finally, Rose came into view but she was not herself. Rose's eyes were filled with gold and tears ran down her face.

"My Doctor." Rose said, the time vortex running throughout her voice. She lifted a hand and placed it against John's face. It was cold against his skin. "Oh my dear Doctor. What have you done?"

"I did this for you Rose. I did this for for." John whispered.

"I know you did. But you shouldn't have." Tears began to run down his face.

"But it worked! You're back!" The Doctor shouted, not knowing how to display his sadness.

"No, my Doctor. I brought myself back. I brought myself back but only for a little bit. I brought myself back to fix time. I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I scatter the words in time and space. A message. A message to lead myself here." Rose replied softly dropping her hand from his face. "I bring life." Rose thrust her hand towards The Doctor laying on the ground. Amy quickly moved back not wanting to disrupt anything that could save her Doctor. There was nothing but silence for a moment and then in a enormous breath The Doctor sat up. Amy began to cry again but, this time they were tears of happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you, Rose." Amy laughed. She reached out and pulled The Doctor into a huge bear hug. Instead of answering Rose just looked and her kindly then she turned back to John. He looked up to her.

"I've failed you. I've failed you again." John muttered miserably.

"You mustn't think that John, because you have done just the opposite. You have loved me with your whole heart and while you do you can never fail me. I will save this world if you promise me one thing. You must promise that you will not blame what happens to me on yourself. It is not your fault. I thought that I could prevent this by becoming one with time but I was wrong. I was the one who started this."

"Rose please don't leave me!" John pleaded.

"Promise me John. My last request. Promise me."

"I-I promise." John said choking out the words.

"And now it seems that I must be the one to fail you. I must leave to save this world." John watched with horror as Rose threw her arms straight up.

"I AM THE BAD WOLF. THE LAWS OF TIME ARE MINE AND THEY WILL OBEY ME. TAKE ME AS PENANCE FOR THE WORLD'S MISTAKES!" Rose shouted. The golden light began to engulf her running slowly from her legs up.

"I love you Doctor." Rose whispered looking straight at John. "I love you."

"Rose! Please!" John screamed tears running down his face. "Before you go I need to tell you something! Rose Tyler I-" Before John could finish Rose disappeared. John could still hear her last words that were not quite erased yet. _I love you Doctor. I love you. _They said over and over getting quieter and quieter until there was finally silence. John dropped to his knees.

"I love you to. I love you to." He whispered and then curled up into a ball his form shaking with hundred's years worth of tears that had never been shed.


	10. An Inside Joke

**Hope you like it! Please leave a review :)**

* * *

The universe felt the loss of Rose Tyler greatly. For one second that was a silence as everyone mourned her. Rose Tyler was gone. Not even time had a hold on her now. She was gone. Amy Pond was the girl who had waited but Rose Tyler was the girl who had lost everything. The Tardis too felt the world mourn for Rose Tyler but, she knew better. She had felt a tiny spark a energy. Not just any energy, it was time vortex energy. The Tardis knew that no matter what the universe thought or felt Rose Tyler wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily. As a machine of time The Tardis knew it wasn't time. It was time for Rose to return yet.

"John." The Doctor said gently. "She may not be gone." John's sobs lightened a little bit when The Doctor said this.

"What do you mean?" He sniffed.

"I can ask the Tardis to do a scan and see if there are any signs anywhere in time and space of Rose Tyler." The Doctor ran over to The Tardis console. "Sexy, are there any signs of Rose Tyler or The Bad Wolf anywhere in time or space? Enable voice interface." The Tardis giggled to herself gleeful of the little joke she was playing on the universe. The Tardis took the form of The Doctor.

"There are no signs of Rose Tyler or The Bad Wolf anywhere in time or space." Replied the hologram with a blank expression. John's face went from hopeful to miserable in milliseconds.

"I'm sorry John." Ava said and gave him a hug. Everyone was looking at John to see what he would do next.

"I think I'll head to my room." John said quietly and exited the control room. It was quiet for a moment.

"Can we stop and pick up Rory, Doctor?"

"Yes, sure." The Doctor said distractedly. "Where is he anyways?"

"You sent him on a errand remember!"

"I did? What did I send him to do?" The Doctor asked.

"You sent him to get you fish fingers and custard."

"Right! I remember now. How long ago was that? Quite a while I think. We should go pick him up." The Doctor turned to the console and laid his hand on the Tardis console. As soon as he made contact with the console he felt the Tardis' light bubbly laugh flow through him. He shook it off and started to fly to Tardis to where Rory would be. They were all thrown to the ground before they arrived.

"Nice flying Doctor." Amy said sarcastically.

"It wasn't me!" He protested. "I think the Tardis thinks it's funny."

"Why would you think that?" Asked Ava.

"Because when I touched her I felt her laughing." Both Amy and Ava reached out to touch the Tardis. They too felt a strange sensation flowing through their bodies. The door to the Tardis was thrown open and there stood Rory.

"Nose!" Exclaimed The Doctor. "Did you get my fish fingers and custard?"

"Yeah, I got it." Rory just then noticed Ava. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ava." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake. He took it.

"I'm Rory. Amy's husband."

"You must be Rory Pond." Ava said.

"No, I'm Rory Williams." He corrected her confused then realization washed over his face. "Doctor! It's Williams!"

"Right, yes, okay." The Doctor stammered. "Well, come along Ponds!" For a moment everyone just had blank faces and then they all burst out laughing!


	11. O-pinight

**Hey guys... Sorry this took me so long to get up... I hope you enjoy it... please leave a review. I haven't put a declaimer on anything yet so..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Just in case... **

**The pronunciation of the planet is in the story and at the bottom. I completely made this planet and name up so there was no copyright... just my imagination... **

* * *

"So tell me one thing." Rory said to Ava. "How did you end up in the Tardis? I wasn't gone that long. Was I?"

"Well, the short version of the story is that I met The Doctor when I was younger and I have been trying to find him for so very long. Finally, I found a way to 'contact' him and then I fell into the Tardis." She replied.

"Oh." Rory paused. "Wait you fell into the Tardis? How did you manage that?"

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you later." Rory nodded and then turned to face The Doctor.

"So Doctor, where are we headed to next?"

"I was thinking Barcelona. The dogs don't have noses there!" The Doctor said excitedly. "What do you think?"

"Sounds great Doctor! I've always wanted to go to Barcelona. Not the planet mind you. But I think this Barcelona will be much more exciting!" Amy told The Doctor with just as much enthusiasm.

"Off we go then." The Doctor announced prancing over to the Tardis. "Geronimo!" He yelled and flipped the switch. Nothing happened.

"Um Doctor." Amy said mockingly. "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

"Of course I know how to fly her!" He responded mocking her tone. "And she's not a thing!" Suddenly, the Tardis lurched and sent everyone flying to the ground.

"Did you do that Doctor?" Ava asked cautiously when the turbulence had ceased.

"No, that wasn't me. That was the Tardis."

"Where did it take us Doctor?" Rory questioned. The Doctor got up from the ground and went to the Tardis' screen which held Gallifreyan words.

"Why and how did she bring us here?" He wondered aloud.

"Where did she take us where Doctor?" Rory tried again. The Doctor's head turned sharply towards him.

"She's brought us to O-pinight."

"Opanright?" Ava asked.

"No. O-PIN-IGHT." The Doctor clarified.

"Where's that."

"No where." Everyone's heads turned towards the figure at the top of one of the staircases. "The Tardis has brought us to no where."

"Whose's that?" Rory questioned.

"I might ask you the same thing." The Human-Time Lord Meta Crisis came down the steps and crouched next to Rory. His eyes were slightly red still and his hair was all ruffled. "I'm the only chance you have at surviving. So, you all need to listen to me."

"John, what are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. John quickly strided over to The Doctor.

"On your scanners." He gestured over to them. "Just a minimal sign of life, right?"

"Yes." The Doctor answered. "How did you know?"

"Just the right kind of air, right?

"Well, yes."

"And on your scanners it appears to be a beautiful, lush, and completely harmless planet, correct?" John nosed.

"Yes. How did you know about all those things?"

"One more thing before I answer your question." John said. "Aren't you just itching to go and take a look around." The moment John said it The Doctor knew he was right. Subconsciously, he had already moved five feet closer to the door and his head was filled with ideas of the perfect time he would have when he got on that planet.

"What's going on John? Tell me!"

"I visited here once before. When I was in the parallel world. I didn't even know I had come back I thought I was still there. Me and Rose-" John's voice cracked. "Me and her had our own private, you could call it a... 'detective agency'. A detective agency where we investigate aliens. We had found a very interesting case. I was out in the field alone that day doing a little poking around. I was alone because she had a cold and one sneeze might give her away." Everyone except Rory knew that he didn't use Rose's name because it was too painful. "I walked into a dark building but suddenly there was this bright light. I was knocked out for maybe five minutes- tops. When I came to I was in the same room as I had been knocked out in. I had a scanner then because I was in the field. When I scanned I came up minimal life signs, perfectly breathable air, and what looked like a lush, completely harmless planet. Because I had never been there before I didn't realize that something was pulling me to go outside. My logic was replaced by my desires and my one main desire right then was to go and have a look at this planet I had never been on or heard of. I threw open the the doors of the room I was in expecting to see an amazing planet with peaceful animals and tumbling waterfalls. Instead, I found something horrible. It was only able to see the planet for what it really was because of my psychic level. While it may not be as strong as yours Doctor, mine is still strong enough. While other species would have seen a beautiful planet and would have gone farther out onto it I saw thousands of species in chains. In fact I watched species being chained. At one point while I was looking a door was flung open and a Cyberman looked out. I do not know what it saw but it walked out into the bright white room and sat down. A plaque appeared above its head a chains wove itself around its arms, chest, and legs. The Cyberman didn't even know what was happening to it. All the creatures that were chained had a happy expresion on their face. We cannot go out there. If we do we will be chained up until we die- maybe even after." John urgently relayed the information to them all. "That is what is waiting for us outside that door. Do not open it!"

"John." Amy said. "Why did you say the Taris has brought us to no where?" John turned around to face Amy.

"According to the scanners we are no where in time or space. We're not even in the void."

"How is that possible?" The Doctor thought out loud.

"Never mind that." Amy said. "The real question is not how but why. Why did the Tardis bring us here at this time? And I don't know about you guys but I am itching to open those doors and see what's out there." Amy moved closer to the doors.

"Amy! Do not open those doors!" John shouted.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Didn't you just hear everything I just told you about what I found last time I visited this planet?"

"Yes, I did hear what you said but, it doesn't sound so bad does it. I mean... chains, isn't that such a pretty word?" John turned to look at The Doctor.

"See, your mind works its way around anything that you hear to make you want to go outside more." With the fear of Amy being hurt The Doctor darted to the control console. "What are you doing Doctor?" John asked.

"I'm going to try to deadlock the doors so that no one can get in or out."

"What if we are supposed to go out?" Amy asked. "The Tardis did bring us here after all. Why bring us if we are going to go to our death. I think she brought us so that we can be free."

"It makes sense." Ava agreed with Amy. "Why would the Tardis bring us here unless she was doing something good for us?"

"Doctor, I'm beginning to see pictures in my head." Rory told The Doctor.

"The influence is getting stronger on them. Soon they won't have the will to resist. You have to deadlock that door now!" John told The Doctor. All while this was happening Rose and The Tardis were having a conversation that only they could hear.

"Soon, my dear Tardis they will try to deadlock the door." Rose said to The Tardis.

"Shall I let them do it?" She asked Rose. The Tardis knew that because Rose was The Bad Wolf she knew what had to be done.

"No. Do not let them deadlock the door. If they are able to time will cease to exist. This is a fixed point in time. Even I, one with time, was only able to change a fixed point if I almost destroyed myself."

"It will be our inside joke." The Tardis giggled.

"Yes, it will be our joke." Rose smiled and put her finger to her lips. "You mustn't tell. It's a secret. Shhh..."

"Shhh..."

The Doctor pressed the button that would deadlock the Tardis doors but nothing happened. He tried again nothing happened again. He tried a third time. This time he felt the Tardis' rippling laugher bubbling forth but, the doors would still not deadlock.

"What's wrong Doctor?" John asked.

"The doors they will not deadlock. I think the Tardis may have something to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time I've felt her laugh today. It's almost as if she is in on a joke that none of us knows about." John looked at The Doctor.

"With the Tardis that may well be very true." He replied. "What are we going to do. We are not going to be able to keep Amy, Rory, and Ava away from the doors."

"I guess we'll just have to see what's out there and hope that this is what we are supposed to do." The Doctor strode purposely towards the door.

"Just do not go outside!" John warned.

The Doctor had been itching to throw the doors open ever since they had arrived but he had been able to resist. The closer he got the door the stronger the impulse became. "GERONIMO!" He shouted and threw open the doors. The sight that he beheld was one of the more horrible things he had ever seen. All different races were chained up everywhere. It seemed as if a little sample of the whole universe was right it this little spot of no where. But the creatures being chained up wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that they all seemed happy about it. Each creature had a smile on their face/s as if this was the happiest day of their lives. The Doctor stormed out of the Tardis forgetting John's warning not to go outside.

"SOMEBODY HAD BETTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE OR I AM GOING TO GET VERY, VERY ANGRY. AND BELIEVE ME YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO BE ANGRY!"

* * *

**Just so you know- I made up this planet- this is not a Doctor Who planet. I also made up the name it is pronounced like O-PIN-IGHT. **

**I hope you liked this chapter a lot. Again sorry it took so long for me to get up. Please leave a review I read all of them and I love seeing what you guys think of my stories good or bad. :)**


	12. Chained

**I hope you like this chapter... Please leave a review. I haven't had one for over a month so I don't know if you guys are still liking the story or not... **

**Anyways... Thanks so much for reading...**

**Thanks to Cinderbunp, EdithFinch, Kitkatkute101, and bsms123 for following my story.**

**Thanks to Cinderbump, Darkside-skittles, and Kitkatkute101 for favoriting my story. **

**And finally thanks to WhoFanTwo and Blaine for reviewing. **

**Anyways... Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

After The Doctor's outburst the room had suddenly grown cold. A voice ran through all their heads. It was cold and slimly like something to despise. But, at the same time it was warm and comforting. It made them want to come out and greet it. Only The Doctor and John were able to resist the voice. Amy, Rory, and Ava began to slowly walk forward. It called to them in their heads. Encouraging them. The reached the door of the Tardis where John was standing. Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"John, please move. We want to go outside." She said.

"Amy! Listen to me! If you go out there you are going to be chained up." John said grasping her by the shoulders.

"No we won't John." Ava spoke up. "The voice wants us safe. He only wants us to come out to keep us safe."

"You have to resist it! Ava? Amy? Rory? Tell me about your favorite childhood moment. All of you. Tell me about your favorite childhood moment!" Amy stopped looking outside and turned to John.

"My favorite childhood memory?"

"Yes, Amy. Tell me about it."

"I was seven years old when I first met The Doctor. There was a crack in my wall that was so frighting. The Doctor fixed it. He had the weirdest taste in food. Fish fingers and custard was what he asked for. Still to this day that's his favorite food. He told me five minutes. Five minutes he said but it was twelve years. My raggedy Doctor came back for me."

"Yes, he did. And he's not going to leave you now but you have to stay strong!" John said. "Can you stay strong for The Doctor, Amy? Stay strong for him!"

"John." Amy whispered coming out of her trance. "The girl. She is coming. The girl is coming!" Amy's knees gave way and she fell into John's arms. He set her softly down on the ground.

"What girl Amy? What girl? I need you to tell me this! What girl is coming?"

"The girl who knows. The girl who knows is coming back. The girl who has seen. The girl who will bring back the girl who lost everything. She is coming. Trust her. Trust her. No matter what your gut tells you to do trust her." Amy eyelids fluttered and then they closed, exhausted. When Amy had fallen asleep both Ava and Rory had come out of their trances as well.

"Doctor!" John called to The Doctor. "We need you in here."

"Coming!" The Doctor shouted back. As he tried to move towards John and everyone else he realized something. "John! I'm starting to be chained up!" John looked over to him and gasped in horror as the chain slowly worked their way around his legs and forced him to sit down. Then they continued around his chest and finally bound his arms to his side.

"Doctor I'm coming!" John started to make his way towards The Doctor.

"No John! Stay where you are. If you step onto the ground you will be chained up as well and that's not any help."

"Doctor! Do you know anything about a girl who knows or about a girl who sees? Or do you know about a girl who has lost everything?"

"What are you talking about John?" He called back.

"I was able to get everyone out of their trance and when Amy came out of hers she said that the girl who knows is coming. She also called her the girl who has seen and said that she'll bring back the girl who has lost everything. Do you have any idea what she means by that?"

"No. I have never heard about anyone called anything like that. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what time brings." John nodded and motioned for everyone to get back into the Tardis.

"What are we going to do John?" Ava asked John.

"I don't know yet. Rory can you go grab me a sandwich- No pear!"

"Sure. I might as well just wear a pin that says errand runner." Rory said.

"Don't be frustrating!"

"Who are you anyways no one's told me. You just told me that you were my only chance of survival."

"Oh right." John held his hand out. "Let me introduce myself. I'm The Doctor's clone of himself in his previous regeneration. I'm a half Human-half Time Lord meta-crisis that was created in the middle of a battle from a hand. To make myself even more interesting. I defeated the Daleks and I used to live in a parellel world. At least I did until I came here." Rory just looked at him blankly. Blinking he said,

"Can you repeat that, please?"


	13. The girl who knows and sees

**Thank you guys SO MUCH! This time I received SEVEN more reviews! I especially want to thank lizpageyou because she was six of those reviews! Thanks so much lizpageyou. Thank you also lizpageyou for the advice on how to make my story even better. I also want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or follows my story! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get this up. I was up late last night so I slept in and then I had some other stuff I had to do first. OMG Sorry this took me so long to get up! wasn't letting my publish anything it kept timing out... I am SO SORRY!**

"You leave for a freakin' five minutes and you miss everything!" Rory exclaimed. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Even with everything that he had seen and been through with The Doctor he did not expect there to be a clone of him. John, Ava, and Amy had filled Rory in on everything that had happened while he had been on The Doctor's errand for fish fingers and custard. Now that Rory knew what was happening they could get down to business.

"What we need to figure out now is how to get The Doctor out of the chains." John said.

"How are we going to do that?" Amy asked John.

"Well, let's narrow down our possible ways of doing just that. We cannot go out of the Tardis. Especially you three so, we can scratch that off the list."

"Couldn't we just move the Tardis over to The Doctor?" Ava put in.

"No. I checked to see if the Tardis' functions were working. We cannot move any closer to him. We can only leave." John told her.

"Then there is nothing we can do." Rory said having gotten over his shock of learning about who John was. The group stood around the console looking solemn.

"Amy." John began. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else about the girl you spoke about when you came out of your trance. You told me about her after your trance so you may still retain some knowledge about her." Amy closed her eyes tight. She stayed like that for a moment and then her eyes snapped open.

"It hurts to look John." Amy said wincing.

"I know it does. But, I need you to try again. You know that I would never ask you to do this unless it was very, very important." John looked into her eyes trying to reassure her that it would be okay. Amy nodded and squeezed her eyes shut again. Almost immediately her hands went up to her head. Rory stepped forward to make sure she was alright but John held out his arm.

"If you touch her you will cease any chance we have of finding out about who she was talking about earlier."

"John she's my wife. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." They looked at each other and John backed off.

"I won't let anything happen Rory. I promise." Rory stepped back a little bit but still balanced on the balls of his feet ready to swoop in and grab Amy if the need be. Everyone was startled when Amy spoke. They all turned to look at her. Her eyes were still scrunched shut and and her hand still lay on the sides of her head.

"The girl. The girl who knows and the girl who sees and the girl who will bring the girl who has lost everything back is coming. She is getting closer. And closer. Trust this girl." Amy turned to John. "You have seen this girl before. She knows who you are. Although she didn't know it then."

"Who is it Amy? Who is it?" John pressed.

"She has no known name besides the girl who sees and the girl who knows. It is her her destiny to bring back the girl who has lost everything. She has been training for this moment her whole life. She is coming closer, closer, closer." Amy's eyes snapped open. Her eyes looked tired. "Rory." She said relieved.

"Amy! I'm so glad your-" Amy went back into her trance and cut him off.

"She has arrived." Amy collapsed into a heap on the floor. Rory sprung forward and began checking her vitals.

"She's okay!" He called out and Amy stirred. John didn't answer. He was at the console pressing a multitude of buttons. His stance became more and more rigid and his gaze became more and more intense.

"What is it John." Ava asked nervously moving closer to him as if that would somehow keep her safer. "What's out there." John looked at her.

"A girl. That's all the scanners are picking up. Just one life sign. Just one girl. All the other species, including The Doctor, have vanished." Everyone looked in horror at John. Their gazes were all asking the same question. _What are we going to do now?_ John strode towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Rory called.

"I'm going to open the doors. Allons-y!" John pushed open the door and looked out onto the white planet. At first he saw nothing but the same as he had seen before with the absence of everyone. There was nothing. It was literally a bright white room with no walls, ceilings, or floor. And then he saw her. There was a girl a little bit of in the distance. As far as John could tell she was human. She was standing but she was chained. You could see that she was not afraid. She had long dark brown hair that tumbled down her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue and she had on a breathtaking dress. It was longer in back and shorter in front. The bottom looked as if it was a fire because it was orange and slightly aglow and the top was jeweled with thousands of diamonds. She wore elegant high-heeled shoes. John looked into the girl's eyes and she looked into his. When she was sure that he was watching she lifted her arms and the chains fell from her form. Slowly she began walking forward. John could hear every step she took. When she reached him she had to look slightly upwards because she was a little bit shorter than him.

"Who are you?" John asked emotionless.

'Who am I?" She shook her head. "It dosen't matter. What matters is that I am able to fulfill my destiny. Please let me into the Tardis." She took a step forward but John blocked her way.

"Why would I let you into the Tardis?" He demanded to know.

"Please John, let me in. We don't have much time. I was only able to slow them down a little bit but I couldn't stop them. To stop them we need the girl who has lost everything."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" The girl laughed softly.

"Soon you will. Please John." John was reluctant but eventually he let her into the Tardis under careful watch. Everyone watched her as she entered.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Amy spoke up. The girl smiled.

"I want to look my best for her."

"For who?" The girl just smiled and continued walking towards the control console. When she reached it she put laid her hand atop it.

"Please." She whispered. "It's time."

"It's time." The Tardis whispered.

"It's time." Rose whispered. The girl began to glow yellow and out of the Tardis came a trail of yellow dust. Amy, Ava, Rory, and John could only watch. The trail of yellow dust entered the girl's glowing form and she crumpled to the ground. After a second everyone rushed forward to make sure she was okay. The girl's eyes snapped open and she stood up. The girl ran her hands over her hair.

"Ooh! I love the new hair. I think I might keep it when I get my real body back."

"What just happened?" John demanded.

"What just happened? What just happened was that this girl was nice enough to let me use her body until I can get my own back." John was starting to realize what had happened.

"Who are you?" The girl laid her hand on his face.

"Oh my dear Doctor I'm surprised you didn't recognize me."

"Rose!" John whispered. Rose smiled. It was a different smile but it was Rose's smile. John grinned back the biggest smile Rose had ever seen. Rory stood up and came over ruining the moment.

"So you're Rose. I've heard all about you. I'm Rory."

* * *

**Okay... well I hope you liked that! Please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	14. The Future

**Thank you guys so much for continuing to read! I have already gotten reviews on chapter 13! Thanks _EdithFinch_ for yours especially- I really appreciated it. I hope you guys like this chapter. And sorry it took me an extra day to get up the last chapter. I didn't explain it very well but something weird was happening for me. It wouldn't even let me go to my manage stories page. But, I got the problem fixed and all is good now. Keep reviewing! :D Oh just so you guys remember- if it seems that I am describing Rose's appearance wrong that's because she is in the other girl's body. Because I had to take an extra day to get up the last chapter I'll give you guys this chapter today as well. :)**

* * *

"Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose." The Doctor couldn't stop whispering her name. He was afraid that if he stopped she would disappear. They still stood apart not moving because they couldn't take their eyes from each other. "H-how are you here? How are you alive?" Rose smiled.

"I thought you would've figured that out by now. I cannot be destroyed only reduced. I have been with you all along. The Tardis sheltered me and made sure I was safe."

"The Tardis lied to The Doctor when he asked about you." John said incredulously.

"She learned from the best." Starting to get over his disbelief of her existence he prioritized the questions he needed to ask.

"Rose, the girl said that I had seen her before."

"Yes, do you remember when we had first came to this world we were in an airport in Portland, Oregon? Do you remember the girl who came up to us and asked if I was alright? That was the girl." John nodded. His hearts told him to go and hug Rose and to never let her go but his brain told him that he needed to know more so he could save her.

"The girl also said that she could only slow them down, that she needed the girl who had lost everything to stop them. Do you know who the girl who lost everything is or who she could only slow down?"

"Oh my Doctor," Rose sighed sadly. "Sometimes you are such a stupid genius. I am the girl who lost everything."

"You?" John was overwhelmed with sorrow. He had failed her again. She had lost everything and he hadn't even thought about it.

"It's okay John. I am not that girl anymore." Rose tried to reassure him but anyone could see that John would blame himself for how she had felt for a very long time if not forever. "Right now we cannot dwell on the past." John snapped out his his daze.

"Whose coming Rose?"

"The Weeping Angels, The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Silence, and the ones who no one speaks of. They are so terrible that their memory has been completely wiped from time and space. They have been waiting for so long. Waiting for this moment." Rose's eyes began to glow gold again.

"Rose please don't become the Bad Wolf again!" John pleaded.

"I have to John to see what we are facing. If I don't we will all die. I won't leave you. Not this time John. I promise you." John nodded although he didn't want to and Rose's eyes became solid gold. "I see them." She whispered. "They are so horrible!" Rose grabbed John's arms so hard that he almost cried out. "Kill me! Take it away! Kill me! Please kill me!" Rose wailed. "I don't want to see! Take it away!" Gold tears poured from her eyes and she clawed at her eyes like that would help her not see. Amy, Ava, and Rory all exchanged glances.

"John!" Amy called worried. "What could be so horrible that she would want to die just from seeing it?" John didn't turn away from Rose when he answered her.

"I don't know. Hopefully we won't ever have to find out. Rose, please come back. You've seen enough, come back!" With the words from John Rose's eyes dimmed from gold back to piercing blue. "I still can't get used to you looking different." John said trying to lighten the mood. Rose didn't even attempt a smile. "What did you see Rose?" She looked back at him fearfully before she answered.

"I saw them. I saw the future. The looked at me and I looked at them. It knows everything."

"Rose." John said slowly. "What do you mean you saw the future?"

"The ones no one speaks of is the future. But it's a future so horrible you couldn't even imagine. Even with what I am telling you now what it shows will not even enter your mind." It was clear what everyone was thinking. _How could a future be so horrible they couldn't imagine it because they could imagine pretty horrible things._

__"Rose, the girl said you were the one who was going to save us. Do you know what we should do?" John asked her. She looked at him and then at Rory, Amy, and Ava.

"We're going to save The Doctor, every species chained up, and the universe!"


	15. Watch and Learn

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for continuing to read and I hope you are still enjoying it. This time I want to acknowledge yarnell15 who favorited my story and I want to thank WarlockM who favorited and is now following my story! Thanks guys! Also thank you everyone who reads- even if you don't leave a review or favorite or follow my story I just want to say thanks for just stopping to read this. Anyways, hope you have a lovely enjoyable time reading this next chapter :) Also I want to continually thank lizpageyou. She is amazing and always gives me good advice! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Everyone looked at Rose. Had she seriously just said that they were going to go meet the very thing they were supposed to fear?

"Rose, are you sure that is what we need to do?" John asked her. Even though she was Rose he wasn't comfortable with her idea.

"I'm positive this is the only way we can defeat them. I have looked into the future and I have seen the only possible way that we can survive. I must warn you though one of you will die." Rose looked at all of them. Everyone wondered of Rose's glance was in them for a little longer than everyone else. "Before you ask me," Rose continued. "I do not know who is going to die. Even I I did I couldn't tell you because that would alter the future. This mission is not one to be taken lightly- you are not being forced to go. No one will think less of you if you choose not to go. So now who is willing to go." Everyone rasied their rasied them more slowly than others. Amy and John rasied their hands immediantly. Rory rasied his hand after Amy. He didnt't really want to go but he wanted to make sure his wife was safe. Ava took the longest. She didn't really have a reason to go on the mission besides The Doctor but, in the end he won it over for her.

"Good you're all going. I'm glad because I was lying when I said we wouldn't think less of you of you if you didn't go. Before we leave you need to know that this is not a fixed point in time. So any decision you make is life or death. Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone replied. Rose nodded and headed towards the door. Her amazing dress floated around her body and her elegant shoes echoed throughout the Tardis.

"Where are you going Rose?" John asked.

"Outside." Rose's stance and expression both said 'duh'.

"If we go outside the Tardis we'll all be chained up." John said.

"You have me." Rose said with a wink and threw open the doors. Everyone else braced themselves in case something happened but Rose just walked outside and laughed! "C'mon you babies! It's alright I won't let you be chained up." John stepped out of the Tardis and behind him followed Ava, Amy, and Rory. John turned to look at the group congregated inside the Tardis next to the door.

"It's safe I promise." John extended his hand towards them.

"You first Nose!" Amy laughed and pushed Rory out of the Tardis. Not expecting the push he stumbled and fell flat on his face. "Now your nose will be even more messed up!" Rory stood up and turned to face her.

"Thanks Amy. As always your opinion of me keeps my self-esteem up." Rory said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Amy replied sweetly and stepped out of the Tardis. Ava followed after her.

"So what do we do now." Ava said turning toward Rose.

"Okay, I don't want you all to panic. I'm going to take us back to all the species."

"How are you going to do that? They all left." Rory put in. Rose looked at them and leaned in as of to tell them a secret.

"They never left." She leaned back satisfied with not telling them any more. However, they were not satisfied with what she had told them.

"What do you mean they didn't leave leave? They're not here so how did they not leave?" Amy bursted not able to keep herself quiet anymore. Rose leaned forward again and this time everyone leaned forward with her.

"They didn't leave because we did. I brought us to this planet but in a parallel world. I can bring us back but I have to do it soon. Let me prepare you that what you are going to see is not going to be a pleasant sight. We will have to fight. They will be waiting for us."

"How are we going to fight if we don't have any weapons?" Ava asked. Rose turned to her.

"You haven't traveled with The Doctor very long have you." Ava shook her head. "Our best weapon is our mind."

"Okay, how do we use it?"

"Only you can answer that question but, I can give you some tips. Try to keep your level of fear down. Not all the way though. You need a healthy level of fear. But if you reduce the unneeded fear you will be able to think clearer."

"When we go back, won't we be chained up?" Rory asked.

"No, I will be able to keep that from happening. Okay I'm going to bring us back now." Rose grabbed John's hand and hung on tightly. Suddenly, without any warning from Rose all the creatures just appeared. Everyone except John and Rose gasped. Rose hadn't gasped because she had known what was coming and John from the memories of The Doctor had gotten used to seeing horrible things.

"H-how did this happen?" Amy whimpered. Rose looked at her.

"We left." Amy looked horror sticken when Rose said this.

"You mean... you mean that we caused this?"

"In a way. But this had to happen in order for their lives to be saved. While it may not seem like it we are helping them." John gazed around the room taking everything in. They were back in the bright white room that had no walls, no floors, and no ceilings. But, it wasn't just bright white anymore. There was the color red soaking the floor. At least every creature that was chained had a wound somewhere on their person. Finally, John's gaze landed on The Doctor. He was surrounded by three daleks, five cybermen, and seven weeping angels. He had a nasty gash on his forehead and he looked pale and dehydrated. John started forward but Rose grabbed him.

"What?"

"We have the advantage and you just almost went and blew it. They haven't seen us yet."

"Okay, then what do you propose that we do?" John asked her a little annoyed.

"Watch and learn. Watch and learn." Rose stared walking towards The Doctor taking the same path John had started to use. As she neared them she called out. "Hello! Do you know where I am? I was making a sandwich when I found myself here. And when are all these people in chains?"

"What is your name?" One of the cybermen commanded her tell them.

"Oh it's Penelope Clearwater." Rose lied. _Penelope? _Rose thought herself.

"You are unknown. You do not exist."

"And yet here I am. Who are you then?"

"I am CyberLeader. You are an anomaly." The CyberLeader turned to another one of the cybermen. "Take her to the one." The other cyberman turned to Rose.

"You will follow or be deleted."

"Alright! Alright! I'll go with you. Lead the way." Rose began to follow the Cyberman. As she was walking she turned around and winked at John. Using Bad Wolf she sent him a telepathic message. "_And that's how you get yourself taken to their main control room. Beat that hair boy!" _


	16. A Single Tear

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up but things have been hectic around my house. We're leaving for Romania and Moldova tomorrow so I won't be able to get a lot of chapters up but, I will be able to write while I'm there so when I get back I will post a multitude of chapters fairly quickly. Again, I'm sorry but life does call... Oh and please keep reviewing. I was disappointed not to get any reviews for the last couple chapters :(... I love hearing from you guys even if you find something that I can do better after all, that's what I'm trying to do.**

* * *

The Doctor was in pain but, he was trying not to let it show. He didn't like the idea of being captured by his enemies (obviously) and he liked the idea of them seeing him in pain even less.

"Why do you want me?" He asked his captures that were surrounding him. He was met with blank stares. "Oh. Stupid question. How about- why haven't you killed me yet?" A dalek turned to answer him.

"WE WOULD LIKE NOTH-ING MORE!" It screamed.

"Then why don't you just go ahead and do it?" The Doctor spat.

"BE-CAUSE WE WANT TO SUR-VIVE!"

"What so you mean you want to survive? You're the ones who are holding me captive! I'm the one who wants to survive!"

"THEY HAVE COM-MAND-ED US TO WAIT!"

"They? Ooh I love a new enemy!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Wait? No I don't!" Giving up on the thought he went back to his original question. "They?"

"THE ONE NO ONE SPEAKS OF." The Doctor couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a shiver of fear run down both the dalek's and the cybermen's bodies.

"Wait a moment. Are you scared?" They didn't answer, just turned around. The Doctor went back to concentrating on not moaning. Suddenly, he heard the clicking of heels walking towards him. He looked up wondering who was coming. A woman with long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and an unbelievable dress was walking towards them. As she walked she glanced at The Doctor. He saw something in her expression that made him trust her. She walked right up to the daleks, the cybermen, and the weeping angels without an ounce of fear in her stride. _  
_

_'She is either very brave or very stupid.' _The Doctor thought. _'Even I wouldn't walk up to that many deadly enemies.' _The girl started complaining about how she had been making a sandwich and then she had appeared here. The Doctor wondered how she wasn't chained up. The girl said her name was Peneolpe Clearwater. A cyberman commanded her to follow him and she complied but, as she did she glanced over her shoulder and winked. The Doctor followed her gaze and saw a group of people he recognized. He felt a whisper of a telepathic message being sent and he realized that the girl who had just passed him must have telepathic abilities. He reached out to her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why does everyone always me always ask me that question?" She thought in mock outrage. "It's me Doctor. It's Rose."

"No...!" The Doctor breathed incredulous, not quite believing her. "But-but-but-but... How?!"

"No time but, it's me. We're going to get you out of here I promise."

"What happened to your old body?" The Doctor asked his mind drifting from the point at hand.

"Doctor! Pay attention!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He thought half-sarcastic.

"Okay, I've haven't told anyone my plan yet. They have no idea what I'm doing so I need you to send it to them after I finish telling you what it is. Okay, so if I'm correct I'm being taken to The One no one talks about where-"

"Who is that anyways? I've never heard about _'The One no one talks about' _and I've been living for a very long time." The Doctor interrupted.

"It is the future." Rose physically turned around to look at him but still didn't talk out loud. "Please don't ask further about them, they, he, she, and it. Even you couldn't bear the weight." She turned back and continued to follow the Cyberman away.

"And you can?" He thought. He could feel her smile sadly in his head.

"I've seen more than you think. Do you think that just because you dropped me and John off that we immediately had a wonderful life? Because we didn't. I-I did something horrible. I was so angry at you that I wanted to go against all your principles and-and I..." He could tell that she had begun to cry but, Rose composed herself before she went any further. "Let's not dwell on the past shall we." It was a stament not a question.

"We'll talk later." The Doctor told her in his thoughts, wondering what could be so horrible that Rose had done. There was silence for a moment.

"Anyways, I'm being taken to The One where most likely I will be tortured for information. If I'm right they won't kill you. The One doesn't care about you. No offense."

"The One dosen't care about me?" The Doctor was a tad bit offended. "Then what is it doing this for?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Doctor, you don't know what I am. Neither does John. And I'm not planning on telling you or him for a very long time. But, I need you to trust me. What I need that group over there to do is to free every species possible. Tell John to make each of them a sonic screwdriver. It doesn't need to be pretty it just needs to work. I'll send you a setting which will remove the chains and keep them dormant. After they've done that tell them to get everyone out of here. Take them anywhere just get them out of here! And don't worry Doctor, I haven't forgotten about you. I'll be able to teleport you into the Tardis."

"What about you Rose? Making a sonic screwdriver takes hours if not days, you won't be able to survive that long. And, if by some miracle you do, how to we rescue you?"

"You don't."

"What? Rose, John will never leave you. Not now."

"Which is why... which is why I need you to trick him that I have a way of escaping, that I won't be hurt."

"Rose, I can't do that."

"If you don't the whole universe will be destroyed. When this is all over tell him that I love him. Tell him to keep running and tell him to remember. Please tell him not to forget me."

"Rose, please don't make me do this! Please!"

"Doctor!" Her thoughts were harsh now. "If you ever loved me you'll do this one last thing for me!"

"Of course I loved you Rose. And if this is the only way to prove it to you I'll do this last thing for you. But know that I am completely against it."

"I know my Doctor. I know. Good-bye. And tell John that I'm sorry I promised. He'll known what I mean." The conversation had taken less than a minute but it seemed like an eternity. The Doctor felt Rose's sorrow in her thoughts. He closed his eyes and sent her directions over to the group waiting. He made a slight adjustment that said that Rose had a way to escape without being hurt. He lifted his head to watch the woman who he had, and still loved loved walk away from him for the last time. Her steps were filled with bravery and he realized that no one had ever given him more than she did. He was astonished as he felt a single wet drop of water dripping down his face as he finally, truly realized how deep his feelings ran for Rose.

* * *

**Okay, well, sorry this is kind of a sad chapter but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked reading it! Please leave a review! PLEASE!**


	17. It

**Sorry this took me so long to get up... I've been in Romania and Moldova helping out with centers for kids in need. Anyways, I'll try to post more in a while. Again thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited or commented on my story! **

* * *

Rose slowly followed the Cyberman away from the Doctor and the safety of numbers. Her heels clicked along and her orange dress flowed. The white never seemed to end. They walked and walked and when finally the people that they had left were nowhere to be seen the Cyberman stopped marching. There was nothing around except for white. The Cyberman reached out and grasped something invisible. He released his hand and a door slid open revealing a long corridor. The Cyberman continued walking and Rose, not wanting to show any weakness followed him in without hesitation. The hallway was dark and murky. Pipes ran through the hallway and a chill that seemed to push a icy finger through her filled the room. Rose knew that even with Bad Wolf in her head she was only seeing this hallway like this because if she saw it as it truly was she would perish. Soon, they reached another door and the Cyberman stepped aside.

"It's waiting for you." The Cyberman stood not moving. Rose reached forward for the doorknob but before she could turn it the Cyberman laid a metal hand on her shoulder making her jump. "I'm sorry." Rose looked at the Cyberman dumbfounded. "I'm sorry for what you are about to see." Rose still not knowing how it was even possible for the Cyberman to show any emotion without dying nodded and slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The room was room was made entirely of the colors of black and white.

"Hello?" Rose called. "I'm Penelope Clearwater apparently you wanted to see me?" It was then that she was invaded. It reached into the deepest parts of her mind. It knew her secrets, her desires, everything.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A voice like never heard before rumbled throughout the world, the universe, and her head when It spoke. "The Bad Wolf has finally come to visit. I see you still plan on escaping although you haven't made a plan yet. Well, now darling I think it's time you learned you aren't the strongest or most feared being in the universe." Rose stiffened when he said this. "Ah, yes, that was one of your secrets wasn't it? What you did. How you became one of the most feared people in any universe ever."

"I've changed!" Rose shouted.

"I'm sure, but that doesn't change what you did. You're even worse than me- and I've killed billions. You know when the Doctor finds out what you did he'll hate you. He is so peaceful and merciful but when he hears what you did he'll come after you and won't stop until you're gone forever! Shall we reveal one of your lesser secrets? One of the smaller of the horrible acts you have committed? That it was you who killed the Time Lords not the Doctor. You just made him think that it was him who killed his entire race."

"I had to! It was the only way the Doctor would be who he is today! It has be written in history since the beginning of time! It was a fixed point."

"And yet you just changed one a little while ago."

"I wasn't fully with Bad Wolf back then. If I tried I would have died and so very many fixed points would have changed for the worse." She felt It push itself farther into her mind, making her want to do his will.

"We'll finish talking later. I tire of you. But I do not tire of your pain. Go strap yourself onto the table and await the pain that you deserve!" It hissed in her head. Although Rose didn't want to she thought that she did. She walked over to the table and strapped herself down. Less than a minute later pain filled her body greater than any pain she had felt before. She realized that she was feeling all the pain she had ever inflicted on everyone all at once and she knew that she did deserve this. Rose screamed and never stopped.


End file.
